Don't Tell Lightning
by Watercolour Ink
Summary: When a mysterious boy shows up in New Bodhum, Serah can't resist her urges. - SerahxNoel


_A/N: Yeah, I don't really know._

* * *

**. . . .**

**SerahxNoel**

**. . . . **

"Who are you, again?"

"Noel. Noel Kreiss."

"I've seen you before…in a dream."

"You've dreamed about me already? Flattering, really."

Serah couldn't help but giggle, ducking her chin to avoid his vibrant eyes. They were just so _blue_. It was hard to escape them, but she managed it, if only for a few seconds. "So, Noel… What're you doing here? New Bodhum doesn't exactly seem like it suits you."

"How do you mean? The clothes?" When she nodded, he glanced down at his attire. "Yeah, I guess you're right. My attempt at blending in didn't exactly work how I planned."

"This was a plan?"

"Hey…" he warned, giving her a look that nearly made her tremble. Gosh, he was so cute. Her feet moved without telling her to, and she grabbed his arm, tugging him toward her.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to my sister, Lightning!"

"Lightning?"

She only nodded as she tugged him toward the house, pacing across the beach of her newest home. She thought she had been dreaming again, when she saw Noel show up just outside the mountains. She had been wandering, much to Gadot's chagrin, but she had wanted to pick some wildflowers after thinking about them in her sleep the night before. Of course, Noel was there, too. It was almost as if she had a vision of some sort; the boy was in the same spot he was in her dream.

_How strange,_ Serah thought, approaching the entrance to the house and dragging Noel with her all the way. She knew she could find Lightning near the bookcases, since her sister insisted she read up on some history of Gran Pulse, that way things weren't _too_ unfamiliar on the lower world. Sure enough, the ex-soldier sat in the same chair as usual, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Lightning," Serah called, attracting the older sibling's attention. "Look who I found." She brought Noel forward to stand a step ahead of her, the brunet scratching the side of his head in obvious nervousness. "He was on the mountain path, all by himself."

"Serah," Lightning said, her tone scolding enough. "I thought we made it perfectly clear that you weren't to go out there on your own. The mountains are dangerous, you know that."

"Of course I do, Lightning, but…when I saw Noel, I just couldn't resist!" She placed a hand on the boy's upper arm, and he couldn't help the chills that ran up his spine.

She couldn't resist? he wondered, glancing over at the shorter girl before his eyes found Lightning again. "Uh...It's nice to meet you," he started with the smallest of smiles. "From what little time I've had with Serah, she said nothing but…nice things about you."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lightning crossed her arms and eyed Serah, but even Noel could see it was a loving taunt of some sort, something only siblings shared. "Welcome to New Bodhum."

"Thanks."

"You wouldn't mind if he stayed here, would you?" Serah asked, stepping forward. She locked her hands behind her back, standing upright. Her posture proved that she was dainty, as did her curves. Noel eyed them briefly, but instantly looked back to Lightning when he sensed her gaze on him. And he was right—she was glaring at him, almost. A threat.

"Fine, but any dumb moves and he's out. We can't afford any more nuisances. We've got enough to handle these days, anyway."

"Thanks so much, sis!" Serah smiled and looked up at Noel, and he couldn't resist returning it. She was…intriguing, if that made sense.

Lightning's eyes found him again, attempting to peer into his soul. Of course, he was good at putting up a guard, so he did. When she couldn't get past it, she grunted. "See you two at dinner," she muttered, stepping past the duo to reach the beach.

Serah followed her sister until she was gone, though her gaze found Noel once more. "Don't mind her," she insisted. "She has a bit of…well, trouble…making friends." She laughed nervously, and Noel naturally put a hand on her dainty shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. I'm used to it, trust me." What, with his time-traveling and such, he was familiar with a lack of the Welcome Wagon whenever he arrived. "So…mind showing me where I'll be staying?"

"Sure, this way."

Serah wasn't sure what it was, but in the days that followed, she couldn't keep her eyes off Noel. He was so kind and sweet, something that actually lacked in their town these days, despite the sunshine. It was as if he was from a different time, somebody new and strange, but a good kind of strange. Mysterious, she supposed.

He never neglected appearing in her dreams, and as the days went on, her dreams darkened. Not in an ugly way, no. Instead, they were...naughtier, full of statements she would never make, confessions she would never admit, and moves she would never actually play out.

It first occurred after she accidentally ran into Noel after he just got out of the shower. It was safe to say he looked _fantastic_ in a towel. The V-lines and shapely pectorals, defined abs and veiny arms. They were body parts she had always appreciated on guys, and this guy had them in top notch.

It was safe to say that after that moment, she blushed constantly upon making eye contact. He seemed to use it against her, too; he would tap her underneath her chin to tease her about it, and sometimes he would brush her shoulder with his own on purpose, even if he made it seem like it was nothing. Serah was no fool; she was a smart girl. It wasn't that hard to figure out in the first place.

Besides, she never claimed she didn't enjoy it.

* * *

After dinner one night, Serah leaned against the railing on the deck just outside her room, taking in the sea breeze and relaxing. She ate a full meal, one that she made herself for her friends and family. She was happy about the compliments, even if they did sometimes get old. But most of them came from Noel, since he hadn't experienced her cooking until that night. Serah smiled at the memory, remembering the way he blinked at the taste of her homemade gravy and hummed at the taste of her cheesecake.

"Noel…" she whispered, shaking her head.

"You called?"

Serah gasped, eyes widening as she spotted him in the doorway. "Oh, damn you, Noel!" she cried, whacking him on the arm when he approached. "You scared me!"

He chuckled, leaning against the railing much like she had been. "Hey, I'm a hunter. Stealth is my specialty."

"Heh, no kidding."

They stood there for a few minutes, gazing at the stars that lit up the night sky. In the distance, they could see an illuminated crystal pillar standing high in the sky. The sight made Serah smile sadly, while Noel stared in awe. He snapped out of it however, when he heard a dog bark just next door.

"So, I wanted to thank you for showing me around lately. Couldn't have gotten used to this place without you," he acknowledged, eyes on the girl beside him.

"Sure. It's not every day we get visitors." She met his eyes, though she didn't hold them for long. "Sorry… After the other day, I just—"

"You're still embarrassed with that whole towel thing, huh?" Noel smirked. "Don't sweat it."

"But still… I feel like I invaded your privacy or something," she tried. "I-I mean, it's not every day that a guy like you walks out of the bathroom—"

"A guy like me?" Noel turned, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the rail. He lifted an eyebrow in interest. "Please, do explain."

"Oh, w-well, um…" Serah lifted a hand to her face, releasing a pathetic whine in embarrassment. "You know what? Let's not discuss this. It's time for bed."

Noel seized her wrist when she tried to make a run for the house, holding her in place. It was then that she held eye contact with him. "Serah, what's up? Do you think I'm embarrassed about that whole thing? If anything, it was quite comical. I saw the way you looked at me within the span of two seconds. And I have to say, I'm quite flattered."

"…What? Noel," Serah attempted, but he interrupted her.

"I mean, look at you. You're beautiful, and so innocent." He smiled and shook his head, his grip on her wrist loosening as his fingers moved to ghost over her palm. "To think, a girl as pure as you looking at me like _that_? Well, I must be doing something right."

Serah felt chills run up her arm at the way he traced patterns lightly in her palm. Her eyes danced over his face, taking in the almost-triumphant smirk on his lips within the few seconds of silence. "Noel…" Her face was burning up, surely, and by the way his eyes twinkled in amusement, he could see it.

He stepped closer to her. "Serah, relax. If you must know, I've thought…similar things. It's just part of being young."

His hand touched her face, his fingers brushing back her pink hair. "You…you've imagined me?"

"Somewhat," he admitted. "That bikini of yours kills me. I'm surprised your sister approves."

Serah rolled her eyes. "She doesn't make all the decisions for me."

"Good, because I doubt she would approve of this." Noel moved a little closer, cupping Serah's jaw with his calloused hand. Despite that, it still caused Serah to blink slowly, a tremor running through her. By "this," she knew he was referring to kissing her. And she was okay with it. The attraction was evident, and if Noel was willing to embrace it, why shouldn't she?

Noel closed the gap between them, and his lips were hot against Serah's. But hers were so soft to him, and he wondered if he kissed a little harder if they would still be in that state. He didn't try it just yet, pulling back slightly to gaze into Serah's eyes. She blinked, but within that quick millisecond her eyes changed; they weren't light and innocent anymore. The innocence was replaced by a sudden need, a desire, which pulled at Noel's core. Serah grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him down, smashing their lips together. Noel reacted instantly, moving his lips with hers and probing her lower lip with his tongue. She caved, opening with a light exhale. He tasted the lemonade on his tongue as he swept it over her wet appendage.

The gasp that left Serah made it hard for Noel to fight his oncoming smile, but he managed it. His hands gripped Serah's waist as they backed up a few steps.

"Bedroom?" he murmured against her lips. She nodded before closing the gap between them once again, pulling him toward the door and out of the view of any late-night onlookers. He closed the door behind him as he followed Serah's lead, her hands moving through his hair and clinging as they reached the bed. Serah fell back onto it, but Noel let her, having released her. He lifted his arm and tore off the guard there, aware that it would be in the way. He tossed it away before pulling his shirt over his head, discarding it as well. Serah eyed him again, causing him to chuckle as he focused on removing any hunting accessories. "Like what you see?"

"Uh-huh," Serah confessed with a nod, her weight on her elbows as she looked up at the man stripping before her. Gosh, his body was glorious. She could have sworn it was carved by the Goddess herself—a chiseled chest, buff arms, a perfect body for a hunter.

It turned out he had some extra clothing on under his baggy pants, some shorts remaining. Serah was briefly reminded of how he looked in his swim trunks, but this was different. Underneath, there was underwear, and she was positive they would be coming off.

Noel put one knee at a time on the bed and crawled over the girl, descending to her lips as soon as he reached her. Serah couldn't help herself, trailing her hands up his sculpted abs and chest. The sensation from it caused Noel to fight the Goosebumps in her fingers' wake. This girl did so many things to him with just the simplest touch.

Noel moaned into Serah's mouth, which surprised her. She had never been completely intimate with a guy before; she and Snow never really got into it, but…she didn't even think of Snow now. All she could think about was Noel, and how he was hovering over her, his upper body bare to her while she still wore her clothes. That had to change, very soon.

Noel seemed to notice, beginning to kiss down her neck and pulling at her collar and the straps of her outfit. "I think this needs to come off," he murmured. "Soon."

Serah gasped when he reached her collarbone, her eyes closing. "Agreed," she breathed, her heart rate increasing. At this, Noel sat up, straddling her waist as she rose as well. She reached behind her for the zipper, pulling it down. Once it was loose enough, she pulled at her straps as Noel helped her to get it over her head. The sight before his eyes was enchanting—Serah in nothing but a strapless bra and matching white panties. He smiled as he worked on removing her stockings, kissing her leg as the skin was revealed.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her shin as one stocking was removed. He couldn't keep his eyes off her long, lean legs. They were fantastic, something he always found himself eyeing on her body recently. But now that her midriff was revealed, it captured his attention.

Serah fought the urge to cover herself. She couldn't blame it on being cold; it was getting incredibly hot in this room. And even if she was content with her body, she was always worried what a man would think. But since Noel appreciated it, she didn't need to cover it with her arms. Something he loved, she could tell. He started kissing her stomach, moving up. When he reached the tops of her breasts, Serah gasped again.

"Noel…"

"Hm," he hummed with a smirk, glancing up at her. His hand slid up Serah's side as he ascended to her throat, suckling as the girl moaned. He wanted to leave his mark, to claim her as his, at least for the night. As he sucked on the junction of her neck and jaw, he felt her hands roam over his back and through his hair, tugging slightly when the suckling was too hard. "Relax, Serah," he cooed.

"Kiss me." Serah loved that he happily obliged, his lips moving with hers instantly. She became bold, probing his mouth with her tongue and dancing with his appendage once inside. It was sloppy, but neither cared, moans escaping them in pure ecstasy. "Mmm," the girl hummed. Once the boy pulled away, he descended to her collarbone, suckling again. "Noel…"

"Serah…"

The boy moved further down as her hands found his hair, his lips descending upon the tops of her breasts again. He gently kissed either breast and then moved to the valley between them. He didn't have much access with her bra in the way, but he made do with what he had in front of him. Noel brought his hands up and cupped either breast, pressing them together to form more cleavage. The action aroused Serah, a sharp intake of breath signaling such a thing.

"Oh…"

Noel put his face between her petite breasts and closed his eyes, pressing kisses against the cleavage. "Mmm," he hummed. They were amazing, and the only breasts he'd seen, at least this far. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples through the fabric, glancing up at Serah to see nothing but bliss on her face. "Like that?"

"Yes," the girl sighed. Her hands trailed over his shoulders as she opened her eyes, meeting his. "Nobody has ever given me pleasure like this before."

"Hmph, glad I'm the first," Noel replied with a smile. He moved up and pecked her on the lips before moving to her ear. He nibbled on it, eliciting yet another gasp. "How about we take that bra off? It's a hindrance."

"Okay." Serah arched her back for him, gazing at his face as he unhooked the piece of clothing. He slowly pulled it away and leaned back, the girl's breasts revealed to him in all their glory. He gazed in awe, causing Serah to blush. "Please don't stare."

"Why not?" Noel asked. "They're…gorgeous." He leaned down a little, placing his hands on them. The warmth caused Serah to stiffen, but that wasn't the only thing; Noel's lower region was the same way. He flicked his thumbs over her nipples, making them perk up instantly. Serah moaned again, her eyes falling shut. Noel used this as his chance to descend upon the mounds, taking one into his mouth and suckling. Serah shrieked slightly, staring up at the ceiling as Noel twisted and squeezed the neglected breast, his tongue flicking across the nipple under his mouth.

"Oh, Noel!"

He only continued his work, moving to the next breast. His tongue flickered over the perky nipple, hardening it more. Serah's short cries of pleasure turned him on more, and he wondered briefly what she could do with her tongue on him, but that would wait. Now, it was her time.

He licked the valley between her breasts before blowing on it, causing chills to rise on Serah's arms. She looked down at the boy and watched as he kissed down her stomach, placing the tip of his tongue in her navel as they made eye contact. It alone caused her to become wet, not that she wasn't already. What would Noel do once he discovered how she was soaking through her white panties? Would he laugh?

_Please don't,_ she internally begged as he reached that area. He moved his hand and pressed two fingers against her through the fabric, causing Serah to cry out in bliss. "Oh, Goddess!" she moaned. Noel began to rub over the area, placing slight pressure there as he listened to Serah's breath quicken.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Oh, Goddess, yes!" She looked down at him. "More, Noel… Please."

He smirked and started to pull at the waistband of her underwear, and when he did, her wetness stuck to the fabric, creating a string of her arousal to follow until it reached its limit. Noel gazed at the pink curls with lustful eyes, taking in the sight. He could even smell her, and gosh, was it delightful. Noel hovered over Serah as he moved his hand down there once more, rubbing against the girl's clit with two fingers. She arched off the bed, a gasp leaving her.

"Noel! Oh, yes…"

He moved his fingers down and felt the area where her juices were flowing from, sticking them in. The girl cried out in pleasure as he started pumping, finger-fucking her at a wonderfully fast pace.

"Noel… Noel, oh my Goddess!" Serah moaned. "Please, don't stop!"

Noel only continued to pump her, thumbing her clit as she writhed. The sight made him even more aroused, his member aching to escape confinement. _It'll have to wait,_ he reminded himself. Serah mattered now.

"Noel… Noel!" The rise in her voice told him she was close, so he removed his fingers. Serah whined at the loss, but he only brought his juice-coated fingers to his lips, sucking them dry. The sight turned Serah on more, because she sat up, her breasts bouncing from the sudden motion. "It's my turn to pleasure _you_. Lie down."

He did as he was told and she mounted him, first placing a kiss to his lips before descending down his chest as he did her. He fought the urge to chuckle when she reached his abdomen, the only sign of his struggle being a hitch in his breath. She noticed, but only spared him a lustful glance before continuing down. She pulled at his shorts to leave him in his underwear. His erection poked through the fabric, threatening to escape. Serah eyed it briefly before biting her lip and tugging at the waistband of his last article of clothing.

His erection jumped free, startling the poor girl. She knew where it was supposed to go, and wondered if it would fit. Of course, it wouldn't be that size if it didn't, so she moved on. Serah wrapped a hand around Noel's member and began to pump, causing groans to leave the man. His sack remained untouched, until Serah's curiosity got the best of her. She gently rolled his balls in her fingers, being delicate with them.

"Oh, Serah! Fuck, yes!" Noel moaned, and hearing her name leave his lips in such a manner made Serah pump faster. The eighteen year old boy gripped the sheets and ground his teeth together, which made Serah feel she was doing something right. "Dammit, Serah… Faster."

She did as she was told, and the grunts that left him aroused her. She could feel her wetness dribbling down her thigh, but she continued to roll Noel's sack in her hand, pumping with the other until she felt his dick throb in her palm. The loss of her hand saddened him, but he flipped her onto her back as soon as he could. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, their breathing heavy with lust and aggression.

"Goddess, I want to be inside you," Noel panted, crushing his lips to Serah's once more. They broke apart briefly so she could respond.

"Me too," she gasped. "There are condoms…mm…in the drawer." Noel crushed his lips to Serah's one more time before leaning over to grab the item, placing it on one of the pillows as he descended upon her again. Their sacred areas rubbed against one another, the heat too good. "Nngh!"

"Oh, Serah…" Noel panted. He grabbed his member and started to rub the tip against her wetness, fighting the urge to just press in. Serah gripped his shoulders as she gazed at him, her eyes clouded.

"Noel…do it. I want you inside me."

He proceeded to tear the condom wrapper off and roll the item onto his erection. Once the action was completed, he positioned himself at Serah's entrance. He looked at her as she gripped his shoulders, her eyes fearful but determined. She nodded and he sheathed himself inside her, breaking her barrier.

_We were both virgins,_ he realized then, watching as Serah bit on her knuckle to muffle her cry of pain. "Shh. Shh, Serah, it's alright," he tried, pulling her fist from her mouth before she drew blood.

"Just…just go," she whined. "Please."

He did as she said, beginning to slowly move inside her. Her moans had turned to groans of pain instead of pleasure, and he closed his eyes so he could focus on going slow for her. But…it was his first time, and she was so fucking tight! "Serah…" he moaned.

"Go ahead," she granted. "Faster, Noel."

"Oh, fuck!" he hissed, not hesitating. He began to drill her, his hips moving at a rapid pace as her legs locked at his lower back, allowing him more access. As the next few minutes went on, Serah's groans returned to those of pleasure, growing into cries.

"Noel! Oh, Noel!" she gasped. "Harder. Fuck me harder!"

In order to do this, his pace had to slow. He threw his hips forward, causing Serah to grunt at the force. The headboard hit the wall with each thrust, and Serah's cries didn't stop Noel from proceeding. They were sounds of inspiration. He hit her harder and harder as he hit the spot that drove her crazy.

"Yes…yes…oh, Goddess, yes!" Serah moaned. "Noel, I'm so close."

"You're so tight, Serah," he hissed. "It feels so fucking good, ugh!" He continued his deep thrusts, watching Serah's face as she started to climax.

"Nngh! Nngh! Ah, Noel!"

"Scream my name," he panted into her ear. "Let the Goddess herself hear your pleasure."

"More…more!" As he continued, her cries increased in pitch. "Ah…ah…Noel! Noel…Noel…Goddess, Noel!"

"Serah…"

"Oh, Noel!" she cried. "Oh, yes! Fuck! Yes! _Noel_!"

The cry of his name leaving her lips drove him over the edge, and Noel's pace increased. "Serah, oh, Serah!" he hissed. "Ohh, yeah! Nngh! Serah!"

His pace slowed as he released his seed into the condom, their sweaty bodies meeting as he lowered himself to rest against her. Serah's breaths left her in heavy pants, as did Noel's as her hands moved over his back. He pressed kisses to her shoulders and neck as he caught his breath.

"Noel?"

"Yeah?"

"…Don't tell Lightning," Serah pleaded. "My sister… She'll be unhappy with this."

Noel laughed once without humor. "I don't think I'll have to."

"Why's that?"

"I'm pretty sure she heard us."

* * *

_Enjoy? :)_


End file.
